A lovers touch 2: here comes baby
by ldsgirl2000
Summary: Here is the sequel to a lover's touch. In this story, Eliza has a baby. Debbie and Eliza fourm a stong bond together. Will this baby bring all the Thornberrys closer together? NOTE: this wil be the last story where Eliza gets pregnant.


A lover's touch 2: Here comes baby

* * *

It had been 4 months since Nicky had proved himself to Eliza and Eliza was starting to feel bloated and threw up all the time.  
Maryann, Eliza's mom, made an appointment to take Eliza to the doctor to test her for ulcers. When she got to the doctor a week later, nothing could have prepared her for what the doctor said.

"Hello, Mrs. Thornberry? I am Dr. Morton Miller. I recieved the test resluts for your daughter. You may want to sit down before i finish"  
"Oh no, what happened? Does Eliza have cancer? Does she have a malignant tomor that needs chemotherapy? Please tell me"  
"We tested your daughter for ulcers and didn't find any ulcers, however we did find a small growth growing in her uterus. We looked closer at the growth and found that it has two small arms, two small legs, a head and a small body. It it a fetus. Your daughter is pregnant"  
Maryann gasped. She looked at Eliza with tears in her eyes. She held Eliza in her arms and continued to sob uncontrollably. "Oh Eliza, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let Nicky come over and visit you. I shouldn't have let you start dating him. I knew you were too young. Now it is too late." "Are we going to abort it mom?" Eliza said starting to cry at the thought of killing her baby or any baby at that matter. She instantly knew by the look on her mom's face that she had done wrong. She knew better than to show herself to Nicky, or even be alone with him for that matter. She was too young and she knew it.  
"No sweetie, we are not going to abort it. We are going to keep it and take care of it." Maryann said as she continued to hold Eliza in her arms and sob.  
"Here is the information on the child. I thought that you might want to take it home and show her father. I think that he should be aware of what has happened to his daughter"  
The doctor handed a large envelope to Maryann and then left the room. "I wish you the best of luck. I will see you back in 2 weeks to check the progress of the infant"  
Maryann and Eliza left the room and then scheduled another appointment for Eliza. Afterwards, they both went home.

Once they got home, Nigel saw the look on Maryann's face and instantly knew something was wrong.  
"Honey, what is wrong with Eliza? Is she sick? Does she have cancer"  
"No, she's pregnant"  
Nigel gasped and then looked at Eliza who hid her face out of shame.  
"I am sorry Dad. I am so sorry." Eliza said as she ran up to her room crying.  
"What was that? Why is she crying?" Debbie asked Nigel and Maryann, who looked at her and said, "Your sister is pregnant Debbie. She is going to have a baby in 5 months and she is very depressed"  
"A baby, pregnant? I knew that Nicky was no good. I saw the goo goo eyes he gave Eliza 4 months ago, but I said nothing. I didn't want to interfear. I never thought that things would get this bad. I'm going to go talk to her"  
Debbie walked upstairs to Eliza's room and knocked on the door.  
"Eliza, open up. I won't punish you. I won't tell on you. I am sorry for what has happened. Please let me in and let me talk"  
Eliza opened her door up and then stood in the doorway with a tear-stained face.  
"Look, I am sorry for what has happened. If I could take back what has happened, I would. I knew that Nicky was no good. Jordan is no good either. That is why I dumped him 4 months ago"  
"You dumped Jordan? I wondered why he never showed up again"  
"Yeah, he was a bad mamma- jamma. I knew instantly by the way he acted when I first met him that this relationship would never work out and I wouldn't ever be happy around him. I just wanted to let you know that even though it may seem like you were the cause of this, you are not. Nicky was at fault when he entered the door and he knew it. He's bad and once I tell him through an e-mail what has happened, he won't ever see you again"  
"But what about the baby? Who is going to take care of it? I am so scared"  
"Don't be, I'll be with you and so will mom and dad. You will be all right." Debbie put her arms around Eliza and gave her a hug.  
"I love you sis. No matter what I say about you, derogatory or not, I will always love you"  
"I will always love you too Debbie. I feel better now. Let's go downstairs and talk with mom and dad." Eliza said, drying her eyes.  
"Okay, let's go"  
Debbie and Eliza walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Maryann and Nigel were sitting at the table writing something on a piece of paper and talking.  
"Hi mom, hi dad. What are you doing"  
"Planning on which room will be the baby's room. We had better get a headstart on the baby's room. 6 months will go by fast and we don't want to be unprepared." Maryann said.  
"Yes, your mother is right. Please sit down. We have something else to tell you"  
Eliza and Debbie sat down at the table and then Nigel cleared his throat before he spoke again.  
"Eliza dear, your mother and I understand that what Nicky has done to you is very bad and you are not at fault in this matter. Your mother and I are not mad at you because you didn't start it. Due to the fact that you're going to have a baby, your mother and I will have to be at home with you contstantly for the first couple of months to help you take care of the baby. Due to that matter, your mother and I have given up video-recording animals for good"  
"But dad, why? Video recording animals are mom and your life. You two are going to be without a job"  
"No we won't dearest. We will find a job somewhere, somewhere close to home. I just thought that you should know that"  
Eliza gave Nigel and Maryann a hug and then said, "Well, thank you for all your help"  
"Your welcome sweetheart. Now take it easy on the couch."

Soon, 4 months had passed and Eliza now looked as if she had swallowed a small watermellon. With 1 month left before the baby was to be born, Eliza was starting to feel uncomfortable. Debbie now shared a room with Eliza and Eliza's old room was now the baby's. Until one day, when Eliza was playing with Darwin in the front yard, Eliza began to go into premature labor. She bent over and held her stomach.  
When Maryann saw Eliza clutching her stomach, she immidiately took her to the hospital and then went from there.  
"Momma, I'm scared. What will happen to me"  
"The doctors will take good care of you honey. You and the baby will be all right"  
Suddenly, the doctor came in and said that he thought that it was time to induce her labor due to the fact that the baby would die if he didn't.

Soon, the baby was born. It was a baby girl Eliza called Hannah. It was a healthy baby girl, so after a few days, both Eliza and Hanna got to go home.

Boy was everyone happy to see Eliza when she got home!  
Nigel held the baby and gave her several kisses, as did Maryann. Debbie also gave Hanna a small hug and kiss. That was when she gave Eliza the present that she worked on while Eliza was in the hospital.  
"I made it for Hannah. It is a little dress. I hope it fits her"  
"Oh it is so cute. Thank you Debbie." Eliza said as she gave Debbie a hug.

Here is the end of the second perverted book I wrote. Don't worry. I won't be writing anymore. I won't make that mistake again.


End file.
